Love 'til The End Of Time
by White Fire1
Summary: Real love, passion and pain. Arwen secrets. Updated 12/6/02 Please R+R.
1. Love 'til The End Of Time

(unfortunately I did not invent or own any of these characters they all belong to J.R.R Tolkein so please don't sue me!)  
  
1  
  
2 Love 'til The End Of Time  
  
She felt the wind rush past her face and could feel it gently tugging at her hair. Faster, faster, she urged her horse forward. Today, as always she would beat her King and lover to the trees. When she reached the fringes of the forest she drew up the horse short and slipped from the saddle. Quietly and quickly she passed through the trees looking for somewhere new to hide. Three years they had been married and still they did not tire of their lovers games. She found what she was looking for; a low hanging willow and pulling aside the curtain of leaves she stepped inside. The air was cool and a slight breeze made the leaves around her rustle gently.  
  
"Arwen, Arwen my Evenstar. Where are you hiding today?" she heard her husband calling. Then she heard the sound of his horses hooves stepping on the fallen leaves, the sound stopped. Gently he did as she had done but a moment earlier and pulled aside the leaves.  
  
"There you are. You always beat me here, and yet I always find you quickly."  
  
"Ah but my lord you have the eyes of a Ranger and I have the speed of an Elven Maiden."  
  
"True." he whispered as he slipped his arms around her slender waist and pulled her towards him. Softly he kissed her lips and taking his face in her hands she began to return his kiss but harder. She ran her hands through his long, raven hair. She could feel his desire for her and could barely stop herself from giving way at once but she managed to regain her composure and pulled away, teasing him with her eyes.  
  
"And what have you done today to deserve my affections?" she asked playfully looking deep into his sea-grey eyes.  
  
"What have I done? I have sat all morning in the dark hall while you have been out in the sun riding whither you will." he replied.  
  
"And why shouldn't I? For I am only the Queen while you are the King of Gondor."  
  
"You know that to me you are much more than just my queen; you are my happiness and joy, my spirit and my life force, my inner hope."  
  
"I do believe that you have presented your case well my lord." and with that she walked around the trunk of the tree so that she came up behind him.  
  
"Now what shall be your reward?" she whispered softly into his ear, then she moved away his long hair and kissed his bared neck. He turned to face her and her lips met his, his arms enclosed her and she felt safe, her King and Protector.  
  
His hands slid down her back and found the silver clasps which held her gown closed. With practised hands he undid the fastenings and let her gown slip to the floor. She pulled his thin, cotton shirt over his head and reached for his breeches.  
  
Together, they fell as one to the soft forest floor. He trailed kisses down her porcelain body and her gentle hands touched his body in the ways that she knew he liked.  
  
Finally he could hold it no longer and he thrust himself inside her, she moaned and gripped his bare back with a surprisingly strong grip. Her nails clawed at his flesh, leaving long, red snakes over his skin.  
  
Hours later they rode back towards the city in the soft evening light, side by side, they were equal, always equal and always together.  
  
"Good evening my lord, my lady" said the guard at the gate as they passed through. Once back inside the citadel they went to their chamber to change for the evening meal. As the King pulled his shirt over his head the Queen began to unlace her gown.  
  
"Elessar, my love, do you think that we shall ever grow tired of our games?"  
  
"Not in a thousand years, nor a thousand ages." he replied and walked over to her.  
  
"Not while I still wear this chain and one would have to wrench it from my dead hands to part me from it." he said quietly, fingering the green stone set in silver, moulded to the fashion of eagle wings which hung upon a silver chain about his neck.  
  
"Do not speak of such things in such times." Arwen said, and with that she dropped her dress to the floor and went to the closet to find another, more beautiful one. 


	2. Surprises

2. Surprises  
  
After dinner Arwen and Aragorn retired to their chamber and as there had been no company that night, this was reasonably early. They began to undress as the rain started to fall outside in the cold, dark night. The fire was lit and the furs on the bed looked inviting. They both wore long, linen garments which had been warmed by a maid earlier in the evening. They climbed into the enormous bed. Arwen moved her body until she was lying next to her husband with her torso pressed against his hip. He put his arm around her and kissed her soft, fragrant hair.  
  
"Aragorn, my love, can I tell you something." she whispered into his ear.  
  
"Of course, anything you wish. I can tell you in earnest that after what I have seen in my life there is little that will surprise me."  
  
"I am expecting a child."  
  
Aragorn sat up as quickly as if he had been burned, knocking Arwen to one side.  
  
"That is the truth? You are not jesting with me?" he asked  
  
"No, it is the truth." she replied, trying to suppress a smile.  
  
"Well that did surprise me but it is the nicest surprise I believe I have ever had! Do you know when the child will arrive?"  
  
"Six months from now. So you are pleased?"  
  
"Surely I am pleased! Did you think I would be otherwise? My Evenstar, nothing you could ever do would displease me, no matter how wicked or evil it was. I love you with all my heart."  
  
"I love you to, I didn't know whether you would think that it was too soon in our marriage? After all my parents were married for forty years before I was born. And as long as I am in charge of my own mind then I swear I will never do anything purposefully to displease you. It would break my heart if you were to ever to be ashamed of me." she whispered pulling back down into the warm, safety of the bed and furs.  
  
Then together they fell asleep, Arwen foetus like, curled in the arms of her husband. They were content, nothing on the earth at that time could have made them happier and indeed in the many following years nothing did make them happier until their second child was born. 


	3. Secrets and Joy

3. Secrets and Joy  
  
Six months later a baby was born, the child was a girl and was as beautiful as her mother. The King and Queen named her Legessa.  
  
A few weeks after she was born the King and Queen were in their chamber and Legessa was sleeping peacefully in the room across the way. Arwen was already enveloped in the thick furs and Aragorn slipped quickly in beside her.  
  
"Elessar, do you recall that time before our daughter was born and I informed you of her coming?" the elven maiden whispered into her lover's ear.  
  
"Yes, I will never forget that eve as long as I live." he murmured sleepily in reply.  
  
"You promised me then that you would be willing to listen to anything I wished to tell you. I feel now that I have something eating away at my heart which will truly kill me if I don't release it. Will you promise to hear me unburden that weight before you pass judgement?"  
  
Knowing now that she was troubled, Aragorn sat upright and took her soft, elegant hand.  
  
"Whatever you have to tell me, I will listen. I will listen until the world's end if you will only wipe that pain from your face. I cannot bear to see your beautiful face twisted so."  
  
"I will bear this pain until you can take it in your heart to forgive me and you must promise me now that if you cannot forgive me you will let me depart. I will leave you our child and you can spend your life as you wish; with or without me."  
  
"I could never live without you, whatever you have done. Just promise me that you will never leave my existence entirely, if you feel you have to go, go. I will never keep you against your will. Now, please tell me what it is that you have taken so many words to say, I am listening, enraptured to your voice."  
  
Suddenly a cry sounded from the other side of the stone wall, Arwen moved as if to leave. She moved her body across the bed and place her feet on the hard floor. Aragorn grasped her wrist,  
  
"Let me go, Estel, it is our child and she needs her mother."  
  
"Surely tell me before you go!"  
  
"You can wait, you waited forty years for me, you can wait while I comfort our daughter!"  
  
"So be it, but go quickly. I now wish to know what weighs so heavily on your fair heart."  
  
And with that she walked lightly and soundlessly to the door. She crossed the hall and paused at the oaken door to the infant's chamber the baby was still crying. Sighing she turned the delicate handle and stepped into the room. Instantly she was aware of another's presence.  
  
"Who is there? Identify yourself at once! The King is only the other side of that door, I only have to cry out." she spoke, loudly and clearly, all worry for herself forgotten, only the safety of her child played on her mind.  
  
Swiftly she moved to the crib, Legessa was still crying but apparently un- harmed.  
  
"Leave her, she will soothe herself in time." a low, deep voice hissed from the darkness.  
  
"How dare you! You promised, you promised, you prom…" the Queen's voice trailed off as she sank to the floor, deep sobs wracking her twisted body, as painful memories came flooding back. She was no longer the calm, composed elf-queen, she was now a vulnerable child.  
  
"So, you remember my voice. I thought you might not forget, you always were a snivelling child. And I promised nothing!" the voice sounded faintly amused.  
  
Bad grammar, writing etc. I know! But if you wanna know more about the Queen's secrets, PLEASE REVIEW! 


	4. Pain

Author's note: Thank you for the reviews! I do know that grammar is not my strong point, so any tips would be gratefully accepted.  
  
Also, I would like to say that this story is completely fictional and only the characters belong to Tolkein. This story relates to neither the books nor the films.  
  
  
  
4. Pain  
  
The king had been waiting too long, there had to be something wrong. Slowly he rose to his feet and crossed the chamber. When he reached the door he clasped the iron handle and paused, the child had stopped crying.  
  
Surely she would return to him soon, he returned to their bed and climbed in among the linen and furs. Quickly he drifted into a deep sleep and heard nothing of the events that occurred later that night.  
  
In the mean time the Queen had stopped sobbing and her fear had returned to rage. Her duty to protect her daughter overthrew her desire to crawl into a corner and cower. Suddenly she sprang to her feet, she drew herself up to her full height and a fire burned in her crystal eyes. The power exuding from her very being would have been frightening enough for any mortal man, but the intruder was no ordinary man.  
  
"What do want? Why have you returned?" She cared not whether the anger in her voice could be heard, she only wanted answers.  
  
"Arwen, Arwen I only want you. I have only ever wanted you. If you come with me now I will leave your child in peace, indeed no-one need ever know your secret." The voice cut sharply through the thick dark.  
  
"My husband will come after me, wherever you take me he will follow. I will come with you for the sake of my child, but be warned, King Elessar will not rest until he knows the truth."  
  
"Very well, we shall leave tonight but do you really think that your doting husband will leave his only child for any amount of time?"  
  
Arwen's great height shrank and the fire in her eyes fizzled out, she knew he spoke the truth. Her Estel would never leave Legessa, not in a million ages, not while he had his realm to consider. Still, she would leave with the intruder, at least if he was with her he could do no harm to the baby.  
  
"Do you promise? Will you keep your word?" Arwen's voice was no longer Queen-like, it belonged to the pleading child awoken by her memories.  
  
"Yes I will keep my word. I swear on my honour not to harm the brat." The voice turned colder, he was anxious to be on his way but once again the elf's temper boiled. She struggled to suppress the emotion, she could not bear this incessant swinging between passions, it was exhausting her.  
  
"You have no honour." She spat and stood tall. She would be strong.  
  
  
  
Some hours later the King awoke once more. He rolled over and stretched out his hand, expecting to feel his wife's silken skin beneath his fingers. Instead he felt the linen sheets. He listened intently, he could not hear his child crying, nor could he hear his wife's breathing. If she was in the room he should have felt her presence but tonight he felt nothing, only the chill of the night air.  
  
Swiftly he rose and threw a warm cloak about his shoulders, he crossed the room and stepped out into the stone passage. Directly in front of him was the door, through which Arwen had stepped hours earlier.  
  
He opened the door and felt the sheepskin rug beneath his bare feet, he could hear his daughter's gentle breathing. A wave of relief swept over his tense body, but he still had to find the whereabouts of his wife.  
  
A thorough examination of the palace told him that the beautiful elf was not in the vicinity. After cross-examining the guards he also learned that no-one had passed the main gates in several hours.  
  
However, he knew his wife well and was perfectly aware that she could slip out of the city un-noticed if it was required of her. Although for her to do so without first consulting him was incomprehensible.  
  
The one thing he did know for certain, was that he could trust her entirely and that she would have good reason for her disappearance.  
  
And with that he returned to his bed. Truly he was worried about his Queen's welfare but there was nothing more he could do, she was independently minded and he loved her so wholly that he would never do anything to hinder her in any way.  
  
Trying to bury his hurt somewhere within his soul, he concluded that if she was still missing at dawn he would organise a search party.  
  
  
  
Arwen was somewhere cold and damp. Her hands were bound and her eyes were covered with a course strip of material. Unable to bear it any longer she crumpled like a rag doll to the floor and wept. Her whole being was hurting and she wanted to pour her pain out through her tears.  
  
Please continue to review and tell me what you think! 


	5. Despair

5. Despair  
  
The stone floor was cold and yet smooth like glass. There was now a little light about her and she could see that her prison was a small room, cut into rock of some description. Her hand moved instinctively to her still slightly swollen belly, the muscles cramped periodically and the cold enhanced the pain. It was then that she noticed her hands were unbound, her mouth was sore but she could now breathe properly.  
  
Slowly she tested the ground around her, it was all smooth and flat. She stood. At once she could see the source of the light, a small opening in the cavern roof, she began to walk towards it.  
  
"So my lady you have awoken, how do you find your accommodation?" The hissing voice sent shivers down her spine.  
  
"I would have expected more from you, being used to ancient splendour as you are." She turned, her delicate ears searching for the source of the voice. A rectangle of pure white light appeared in the southern wall.  
  
"So you have decided to reveal yourself to me, I notice you have changed little but then… our kind rarely do." Arwen saw the face which still haunted her nightmares.  
  
  
  
Aragorn awoke, the previous night's events flashed through his tired mind. Speedily he dressed and crossed the hall to the nursery, the crib was empty. He spun on his heels, panic flashing through his thoughts. He stopped, a strip of green caught his eye.  
  
"My Lord, it is I Elaviél. The child was crying, I saw no sign of her mother so I took it upon myself to comfort her. Have I done wrong?" Aragorn sighed as his wife's maid revealed herself to him.  
  
"No, of course, it is part of your duties. Have you seen the Queen this morning?"  
  
"Apologies my lord, I have not."  
  
Worried, the King turned to the man servant who had appeared behind him,  
  
"Get the chamberlain and my soldiers at once! We will meet in the Great Hall as soon as possible." He barked and sped off down the corridor.  
  
Two hours later the mounted party was crossing the plains outside of the city walls. They had seen no sign of the Queen or of her captor and the longer the search continued the more the King despaired.  
  
Suddenly one of the guards caught sight of a piece of blue silk, so carefully crafted it could only have come from the mantle of Arwen. The company found a track near by and followed it down to the river.  
  
A waterfall cascaded down the sheer rock precipice, concealing the cave behind it but the King's ranger eyes spotted it. At a single word his party began to move towards the foot of the cliff but at another they halted. Aragorn sensed movement high above them, he settled his men to wait.  
  
The figure in the doorway was surrounded by a fiery starburst, the water fell sparkling like a rainfall of diamonds behind him.  
  
Slowly she walked towards the dark-haired elf, her footsteps reverberated off the stone walls. Her poise was graceful, she was every bit the elven queen.  
  
"Come outside. The evening sun is beautiful and you are at your most radiant at this time of day." His voice was less hissing, more gentle, closer to how it had sounded when she was young. The evening sun was warm and inviting. She stepped out onto the stone ledge.  
  
To her right was a sheer drop onto jagged rocks, to her left the grey wall rose to the heavens and ahead of her the water fell straight down into a crystalline pool. The only way out.  
  
The fear left Arwen like a great weight being lifted. She knew what she had to do.  
  
"You will never touch me again, as long as I live I swear you will never defile my body again or haunt my dreams. I can trust my husband, he will protect my child." As she said these words she walked the few steps towards the cliff edge. With her left hand she pushed against her captors chest with all her might and threw herself over the edge.  
  
As her body fell towards the blue mirror her head tipped downwards, she spread her arms and felt the wind rush through her hair. She was a bird, graceful and carefree.  
  
Her husband watched her plummeting towards the earth, but that was all he could do, watch. As she grew closer to the water she forced her arms in front of her head and entered streamline leaving hardly a ripple on the surface.  
  
"ARWEN!" Aragorn cried and rushed to the water's edge. He could see nothing. 


	6. Love 'til The End Of Time

6. Love 'til The End Of Time  
  
Arwen was still alive, the water had hit her like a wall and her blue gown was ripped. Slowly she surfaced, struggling for air, the impact had emptied her lungs. She felt strong arms around her waist, someone was stroking her hair and whispering in her pointed ear. The light dimmed and she remembered no more.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Arwen awoke, she was lying in her own bed. Her husband was asleep, his regal head resting on her tired legs.  
  
"Aragorn, love." She croaked, her lips were parched and sore. He awoke and sat up.  
  
"My Evenstar, you're awake. How do you feel?"  
  
"Like someone has struck me over and over again in the ribs."  
  
"My poor Arwen. Please, I have to know…" she placed a bruised finger to his lips.  
  
"Say no more. I will tell you but do not seek him, he suffers as it is. How is Legessa?"  
  
"She is fine. Now, I beg you tell me."  
  
"When my mother passed away I was inconsolable. The only person to whom I could speak was my brother, Elladan. My favourite brother was Elrohir but he was away. We . . ."  
  
"Tell me." Aragorn placed his lips to her purple hand, she winced and he drew back.  
  
"You could never hurt me, it is my memories. One day my uncle Elros returned home. He had chosen to be counted among the mortal men and had years of countless number. I respected him, we spent many hours talking and walking in the fair gardens of Rivendell. It was he who first told me of my nephew. I knew nothing of my brother's son until he arrived several months after my uncle. My father never spoke of him, he was illegitimate, born of Elladan and a young elven maid. He was arrogant and sure of himself, I disliked him instantly but. . . On midwinter's eve he came to my chamber. I could do nothing, he was so much stronger than me. I told my father nothing and went to stay with my mother's people in Lothlorien. The child was born nine months later. I could not bring myself to look upon it, a boy, I refused it love and as a result it died of heart break. He died because his own mother scorned and hated him when it was not his fault." Arwen let out a long, slow breath and blinked back the tears.  
  
Aragorn sat, staring into nothingness. He could not believe how anyone living thing could ever do such a thing as to defile the Evenstar of the elves.  
  
"Elessar, I will understand should you wish to send me away."  
  
"Arwen, I could never do such a thing. I love you with all my soul and we have a daughter to think of. I will love you 'til the end of time, you understand? But should you wish to leave, I will let you go. It will break my heart but I WILL NOT see you unhappy."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I will stay, I bound myself to you and I do not break bonds. I swore I would love you 'til the end of time and I will."  
  
Months later the soldiers of Gondor pulled a dark figure before the king. The king felt the anger boil and bubble within him, his hand moved to the ever present sword hanging at his side. Arwen appeared in the door arch,  
  
"Leave him! I hate him with all my soul and my deepest wish is to see him dead, but he will live in pain until he dies. For surely he will suffer." The Queen shuddered and turned to leave the way she had come. Aragorn was surprised by the evil side suddenly shown by his wife. However, he was always eager to please her and deep inside he agreed.  
  
"So be it, return him to the wild but make sure he is many leagues from my kingdom. You sir, if you are ever seen near my home again I swear I will kill you."  
  
And with that the elf was turned loose. The people of Gondor never knew his name.  
  
  
  
THE END!!!! OK so it's not a literary work of genius, and yes it is dark. However, it is my first fanfic so plz click that button and tell me what you think! Oh, and sorry the last chapter is so short and full of dialogue. 


End file.
